


[PODFIC] To make hymns of hips - leaveanote

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blasphemy kink, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, ITPE, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: “A new kind of worship...ours, ours, ours alone. Because, Crowley...I believe in us. Because of you. More than anything in the universe, I believe in us.”Aziraphale had been thinking of the sex they’d been having as a profoundly human thing, one of the many earthly delights they indulged in together. He had never really wanted to approach the irrefutable fact that they were an angel and a demon, joined by choice and desire. Until one evening, Crowley climbs into his lap, brushes his lips against his ear, and whispers: “Would you make love to me?”blending profane and holy, top!Aziraphale worshipping his demon. sex and intimacy and so much love.[Podfic length: 24:42 minutes]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] To make hymns of hips - leaveanote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To make hymns of hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736605) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 



> This was recorded for semperfiona as a treat for ITPE 2020! I hope they liked it <3
> 
> Thanks to leaveanote for giving me permission to post this! :D

**Length** : 24:42 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/NHZyhBIS#r4tIQUciA3zGlJPE0kfKp-3Xg1n43MY7Vna7-lR6kR4) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KJzQNvlY1OIlTsrw3AK_dJePUIfkR_up/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
